Balance Stone
by TheDemonicRose
Summary: The rating is for future chapters. Now I am really bad with summaries so here goes. Suki and Yumi's blood contain a powerful secret. What will happen when they meet everyones favorite spirit dectives. Please at least try to read this


TDR: This is moving to Shadow-and-light  
  
Suki slammed the door behind her. 'I hate her I hate her,' she thought walking through the stopped of light from the street lamps. 'Rachel has some nerve bring that up after a year,' thought Suki.  
  
"Suki," a voice called from behind.  
  
"Go to hell, Rachel," she called back. Rachel's hands grabbed her shoulders and kept Suki from walking any further.  
  
"I know you're mad at me right now, but Colby just now and told me the demon hunters (A/N. Demon hunters here are not the same as the ones in other stories they are human who hunt demon. If you feel I stole your idea contact me and we'll work something out) are out looking for a dangerous group," said Rachel keeping her grip on Suki. She turned her head to the side and saw their reflection in Rachel's window. Her eyes were slightly red as she held back tears. Suki blinked and a single tear dripped down her peach cheek leaving her jade green eyes behind. The tear slowly glided over Suki's thin lips decorated with purple lip glass. Then trickled off her chin. In the window she looked a little less than foot shorter than Rachel and her dark brown hair clashed with Rachel's light blond hair. Though it was held back in black hair tie several strands blew every which way in the night's breeze. Her eyes trailed away from her face and down at the body of her reflection. She wore semi-tight, low rise, blue jeans and a normal black tank top. "Come back to my house," pleaded Rachel worried for her friend's safety.  
  
"I'll be fine now leave me alone," said Suki pulled herself out of Rachel's grip. Again Rachel grabbed her arm.  
  
"You live across town," she said.  
  
"I'll cut through the park now let me go!" cried Suki. With sad eyes Rachel let go of her shoulder.  
  
"Please be careful," Rachel whispered watching her leave.  
  
Suki didn't look back she kept moving forward her eyes set on the park. The lights that were strung throughout the park with normally shone with many different colors leading you through at night, hung dead from their chains. 'That's not right,' thought Suki as she past one. The park was completely dark and lifeless. The wind began to glow a little harder and the smell of rain danced through the air. 'Oh great,' she thought, "Its starting to rain damn it all as if today couldn't get any worse!' Slowly Suki venture further into the park. Walking along the path she felt rain drops begin to hit her head. Suki saw a torch through the trees then another and another. 'Someone else is here maybe if I just keep going like I don't see them they'll leave me alone,' she thought. The rain started to fall harder and one by one the torches went out. Leaving the path Suki stood under a tree hoping not to get soaked.  
  
"Hey there's one of them demons," a gruff voice yelled from somewhere around her.  
  
"Sounds like they found their demon," she sighed. At that a whip shot out of nowhere and slashed through her jeans. It left a cut on Suki's leg, which bleed a few drops of blood.  
  
"Surrender demon," said a man who walked into her view from the rain. The man was carrying a black whip with red bloodstains on it. He wore a long black cloak over him stop the rain from hitting him, but Suki could still see his face. He had deep blue eyes and short spiked blond hair. "We have you surround," he continued.  
  
"I'm not a demon," said Suki not being intimidated by his presence and threats.  
  
"You won't fool me with that pathetic lie I know you're working with them," he said in a cold tone. His voice chilled Suki's bones almost as much as the rain.  
  
"Do I look like a demon to you," Suki yelled at him trying to keep fear from her voice not to give him satisfaction of knowing he had her scared. He flicked his whip at her again cutting her hand, which had been rubbing her arms from the cold. "Stop that," she yelled again.  
  
"I've met and killed plenty of demon and you lot can hide in human body, but I still know you're one of them," he snarled at her. "Kill it," the man said turning away. He began to walk off as many black forms circled her. Something stabbed through her back causing her to scream. As the blade nearly hit her stomach was pulled out blood soaked through her already soaking wet shirt. The man turned back and made eye contact with Suki before she slumped down the tree. "Stop!" he yelled quickly walking to her, "she's not a demon."  
  
"How can you tell?" asked one of the black forms. The man cupped Suki chin and pulled her head up to see straight into her eyes.  
  
"Not a demon at all," he whispered, "pity you're going to die from the blood lost."  
  
"If she is not a demon then is she human?" asked another form. The man released Suki's chin and stood up.  
  
"Let's go," he said turning away again.  
  
"Well?" asked the form again as they left back into the night. Suki didn't move until she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.  
  
"Guess I'm not going home tonight," she whispered. Suki forced herself to her feet. The rain was heavier now than before. Little by little she walked leaning on trees and leaving a trail of blood. A small cave caught her eye. It was semi hidden by surrounding bushes. Suki made her way over to it and went inside. The cave was dark and cold which didn't help her condition at all. She leaned against the wall and slide down it staying close to the entrance. 'That dumbass,' she thought, 'he just left me to die.' Suki heard footsteps coming from somewhere further in the cave. They came closer she tensed unsure if she wanted to know who or what was there. Unwanted, but familiar voices came from outside. Suki turned her attention to outside. As she did a blade pressed against her neck causing her to catch her breath.  
  
"Keep quiet and still," said a voice from behind her. Taking a quick breath she closed her eyes.  
  
From outside "Look at all the blood," said a voice.  
  
"Is it demon?" someone asked. Suki began to feel light headed and dizzy.  
  
"No it's human probably just the girl from before," said a very familiar guy with a whip. That was the last thing Suki heard before she lost conscious. 


End file.
